2,000 Day Wish
by TheStaringLittleGirl
Summary: Stein has always been the strange one. He seemed to lack something that others had. However, Marie brought him into the world, and he falls in love with her. One day, he runs into a little girl at the convenience store, and together, they try to win Marie's affection for Stein! Takes place when Stein is 14-16 years old, at the DWMA academy.
1. FIrst Day

"DIE DIE DIE DIEEEE !"

It was a very cold morning, around 6:30 A.M. Stein jolted awake, clutching his blanket to him. Today was the first day of school, and wanting to know what woke him up, he walked over to his puny window.

He saw a girl who was wearing a black sailor school uniform, with a skull on the shirt , which identified her as a DWMA student. She was right his apartment, and she was screaming in a very murderous voice at the ground, and whacking it with a broom.

He shrugged and drew back from the window, because there were a lot of weirdos at the school and he had to impress Marie, and that would take A LOT of time in front of the mirror.

_If I wear it THIS way..._

Stein adjusted the necktie of his uniform so that it was a bit looser, and checked his reflection.

_Forget it. _

He irritably straightened his tie, and started to make his lunch.

The girl outside stopped whacking the ground with her broom, and smiled. The stupid cockroach finally died. However, it twitched for a few seconds, and got up again.

She glared at the cockroach and grumbled "This isn't over...but I gotta buy lunch." She brushed of her skirt, and pulled up her thigh-high black socks.

She had tried to go for the cool look, and picked out an all black uniform, sort of like Trinity from The Matrix. However, she didn't look like Trinity, but more like one of those pullip dolls that went goth.

Her heart shaped face, and sleepy looking eyes only enhanced that image. Enma Han was a childish looking girl, and had a pretty face that made her look even younger. She had very dark brown hair that reached to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and curled only at the tips. She was about 2 or 3 inches shorter than average, which she tried to cover by wearing platform shoes and high heels.

Sometimes, her appearance gave her advantages, such as passing for a kid when she went to the movies. However, most of the time, it just embarrassed her that she was a head shorter than most of the guys at school.

She made her way to the convenience store, and looked at what was on sale. There was a 70% discount on salted peanuts, and a 50% discount on salad. She picked two bags of peanuts, and wrinkled her nose as she picked up a salad set. Yesterday had been hot dog and Oreos. The day before... "I don't even want to THINK about the day before..." she mumbled.

As Stein walked through the brisk autumn day, he saw a sign at the convenience store, advertising a 50% discount on salad. His refrigerator wasn't working, like most of the things in his apartment, so decided to buy a couple. The yellow flowers fell gently from the trees, and landed in his hair. He noticed a pretty one fall to the ground, right in front of the door.

_It looks like Marie''s hair... _

As he bent down to pick up the petal, at the same time, Enma, who was carrying a huge bag of continence store snacks, opened the door.

Both of the students had been too preoccupied with their own thoughts, and as Stein reached for the flower, Enma kept on walking, and then...

"WHAAAA?!"

Enma tripped over Stein completely, and fell flat on top of him. The groceries went flying and went right under the wheels of a motorcycle.

Enma quickly got up, and ran towards her groceries. The salad was a green mush, and the peanuts were strewn all over the street. Stein picked himself up, and looked at his uniform. It was all dusty, and there was a green stain on it that looked like convenience store salad.

Stein snapped his head up, and was ready to yell at this little kid to watch where she was going, but noticed that she was looking, shocked, at the green marks on the asphalt.

"H-hey...are you alright?" Stein started to say, and noticed how she was holding her wallet, like there was nothing in it. Stein also noticed that her shoulders were shaking, and thought _Dang... I made her cry... _

He reached a hand to help her up, but that was when she slowly turned her head towards him.

"HUHUHUHU..." She slowly advanced towards him, and said "That...was my LUNCH. And. You. Drove. Over. It. (Stein was about to add that he didn't drive over it, it was the dude with the motorcycle, but he decided to keep quiet) What. Are. . DO. About. It?"

Stein said quickly "Look, I'll buy you lunch, and I'm sorry about getting in your way. We should hurry up and go to school, 'kay?!" She instantly brightened and clapped her hands like a little girl. "Ooh! Can you buy me the croquette special? I'll pay you back later, since it's my fault that I fell on you. Oh! and there's that huge deal on Jell-O! You can also get me that mango popsicle if you have extra change, too."

That was how Stein met Enma, and how they came to be friends, facing the new year ahead of them. There was just something about falling on top of each other and sharing fast food that ensured friendship.

Normally, Stein wouldn't have been nice to a stranger. He remembered when he was younger, feeling that somehow he was different from everyone. People who obeyed the teacher, people who did everything that was asked of them with a smile. They all seemed to have something that he lacked. They all seemed to possess a bright sort of light. Every word and gesture felt as if it was meant to ridicule him, that he didn't have that sort of radiance, this brightness, that everyone else had.

_I hated that light. _

But there was that girl. That one girl who wasn't afraid of him. Her golden eyes contained neither disgust or hatred. With her kind smile, and personality, she became his only friend in that lonely world. With her, he made other friends, and people started to accept his presence.

Marie was the reason for his existence.

As Stein looked at this girl, Enma, he could tell that she too, was lonely. Something about how her smile shined while her eyes stayed cold and emotionless, something about how she tried to seem excited about something when she was indifferent, reminded himself of how HE used to be.

And he swore, that he would stay by this girl's side, no matter what. Her true laugh and smile was truly beautiful.


	2. My Master

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000006927 StartFragment:0000000457 EndFragment:0000006911

Enma peered inside Stein's window. It seemed to be a very small house, with peeling walls, and rats scampering all around the place. She clutched the bag of candy she would give him.

_RATSRATSRATSRATSRATSRATSRATS_

Enma scratched at her head, trying to clear the cat like thoughts. _I traded 7 lives to be a human. Now act like one. _

_BUT THEY LOOK SOOOO TASTY... JUST ONE...JUST ONE..._

She quickly opened the window, and slipped inside, all in one fluid motion. That boy, Stein, seemed to be ver kind. He had picked up all her groceries for her, and even bought her some snacks. But it was that moment, when he picked the flower, and when he offered her a hand, that reminded her of her master.

She had always been very sad. She wasn't even a real cat, but a ball jointed doll that had been given cat ears and tail by some otaku guy who wasn't satisfied with a NORMAL doll. She, of course, felt ridiculed. _I'm not a human, I'm not a cat. I'm a doll with cat ears. Yay. _She was also achingly lonely. She would will her porcelain arms to move, her legs to start moving. But she would only move in the hands of others.

Her kind master, with his smiling eyes and face. He would lovingly pat her head, as if she were a real person. He would tell her every day that she was a special doll. And he loved the ocean, where yellow flowers grew. He would pick the ones that fell, and place them in her hair, between her plastic cat ears. He would call her this name, Jessica. She didn't know who this Jessica was.

But one day, her master didn't come to brush her hair, or to play the piano for her. He was a young man, only 23 years old. She remembered that he would sometimes come home looking very depressed. _I wish I could move. I wish I could comfort him. I wish... _

There were two sections of the house. One was her master's room, and one was hers. But there was a door that separated them. And she wished with all her might. _I WISH I CAN BECOME A HUMAN. _

And the clown appeared. He always sprung out of a box when you opened it. Enma and all of the other dolls avoided him, as he was always said mean things to them, and he would always tease Enma's plastic ears and tail. _I hate him. _

He came, swinging as always. With his stupid smiling face, he said "Would you like me to grant your wish?"

Enma gave up 7 of her lives, as apparently, cats had 9 lives. Then, she woke up in her frilly dress, but she was on the floor, not on her shelf with the other porcelain dolls. She looked at her arms. They were soft. She touched her face, it was warm. She slowly got up, and turned the doorknob. She saw her beloved master, and he was floating in midair. And there was a rope. And no matter how many times she called out to him, he wouldn't open his eyes. The clown was next to her, laughing, as always.

HE'S DEAD HE'S DEAD HE'S DEAD HE'S DEAD AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA 

Her eyes widened, and the pupils got smaller, " STOP LYING! MASTER WOULDN'T JUST KILL HIMSELF AND LEAVE ME HERE! HE TOLD ME HE WOULD TAKE ME TO SEE THE OCEAN! HE'S NOT DEAD ! SHUT UP! WE'RE GOING TO PICK FLOWERS TOMORROW, TOO!

And the clown laughed and laughed and laughed. It was only after Enma picked him up and hurled it at the wall that he stopped laughing. But his smile was still on his face.

And in the present, in Stein's house, the doll started to feel tears running down her face. She folded her legs ,and curled into a ball, which she always saw a girl on the T.V do. Enma, through her tears, said to herself "And he was always smiling, too... Why did he have to die? I hate him too. I hate him for leaving me. Why? I won't forgive him. I won't."

And as always, Enma couldn't stop the tears from falling. She never cried very much, but when she did, she cried rivers. Suddenly, she could feel a cold hand on her shoulder, and she spun around angrily, ashamed to show vulnerability to this boy who reminded her of her master.

But his eyes were so gentle. Even though he acted tough, and even though he was quiet. He was so kind. He made her some delicious food, and waited for her story. He wasn't even really angry that she snuck in his house. As she handed him the candy bag, she vowed that this time, she would be here for him. She would be here for her "master". She won't cry, ever again. And she would find her reincarnated master. And she would also be there for this boy.


End file.
